Rotkäppchen in Hogwarts
by JayCee
Summary: Weihnachtszeit, Märchenzeit... geht auch an Hogwarts nicht spurlos vorbei...


Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Rotkäppchen in Hogwarts  
  
Inhalt: Weihnachtszeit, Märchenzeit... geht auch an Hogwarts nicht spurlos vorbei...  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus.  
  
Disclaimer: Die vorkommenden Personen und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Das Märchen wurde der Sammlung der Hausmärchen der Gebrüder Grimm entnommen.  
  
  
  
Rotkäppchen in Hogwarts  
  
Rotkäppchen: Severus Snape  
  
Mutter: Argus Filch  
  
Wolf: Remus Lupin  
  
Großmutter: SybillTrelawney  
  
Jäger: Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Text: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart, Severus Snape, Sybill Trelawney und Remus Lupin in ROTKÄPPCHEN!  
  
McGonagall: Es war einmal ein süßes kleines Mädchen...  
  
Snape tritt auf. Er hat zwei geflochtene Zöpfe und ein rotes Tuch auf dem Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist genervt und auf einen bösen Blick von Minerva McGonagall hüpft er mit kleinen mädchenhaften Sprüngen über die Bühne des Theaters und pflückt dann Blumen.  
  
McGonagall: das hatte jedermann lieb, der es nur ansah, am allerliebsten seine Großmutter, die wusste gar nicht, was sie dem Kind alles geben sollte. Einmal schenkte sie ihm ein Käppchen von rotem Samt und weil ihm das so gut stand und es nichts anderes mehr tragen wollte, nannte man es von da an Rotkäppchen.  
  
Snape zeigt auf sein rotes Tuch im Haar und sieht dabei "sehr beigeistert" aus, aber als McGonagall ihn wieder böse anfunkelt, zwingt er sich ein nettes Lächeln auf.  
  
McGonagall: Da sagte einmal seine Mutter:  
  
Argus Filch tritt auf. Er trägt ein rosafarbenes Kleid und sieht sich suchend um.  
  
Filch: Oh mein... e Rotkappe...  
  
Snape kommt freudestrahlend angehüpft da er keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit der McGonagall hat.  
  
McGonagall: ROTKÄPPCHEN heißt das! Sie ist ein kleines liebes Kind! Kein MONSTER! KEINE ROTkappe!  
  
Filch: Oh ja... mein Rotkäppchen... beweg deinen Arsch zur Großmutter und drück ihr den Korb hier in die Hand. Da drin ist n bisschen Alk, Kippen und...  
  
McGonagall: ARGUS FILCH!  
  
Filch: Na ja bring ihr den Korb vorbei. hörst du?  
  
Snape nimmt den Korb und nickt.  
  
McGonagall: und der...  
  
Filch: Ach ja und pass auf, weil im Wald Golf gespielt wird...  
  
McGonagall: NEIN! Im Wald ist kein Golfplatz, sondern ein WOLF!!!  
  
Remus Lupin kommt auf die Bühne, er steckt in einem schwarzen Kostüm was eher an einen Osterhasen, als an einen Wolf erinnert  
  
Lupin: War doch mein Stichwort, oder nicht?  
  
McGonagall: NEIN!  
  
Lupin kriecht den Kopf hängen lassend zurück. Mitten auf der Bühne bleibt sein Stoffschwanz liegen.  
  
Snape: DU hast deinen SCHWANZ verloren!  
  
Lupin: Perversling!  
  
McGonagall: Als Rotkäppchen in den Wald kam, wo ihre Großmutter lebte, begegnete sie sogleich dem WOLF.  
  
Remus kriecht wieder auf die Bühne. Snape hüpft um ihn herum.  
  
Lupin: Guten Tag Rotkappe!  
  
McGonagall: ROTKÄPPCHEN! SIE IST KEIN MONSTER!  
  
Lupin (gekränkt): ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich n Werwolf bin...  
  
Snape: Oh, guten Tag  
  
Severus Snape klimpert mit den Augen und lächelt den Wolf an.  
  
Lupin: Wohin willst du denn?  
  
Snape: Zur Oma, ich muss der blöden Kuh...  
  
McGonagall: SEVERUS!  
  
Snape: ihr was vorbeibringen.  
  
Lupin: Was hast du da im Korb?  
  
McGonagall: Es heißt "Was hast du da unter der Schürze!"  
  
Lupin: Ja, aber ich will Severus doch nicht anbaggern oder so...  
  
McGonagall: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH  
  
Snape: Kuchen, Wein und sowas alles  
  
Snape geht dabei langsam über die Bühne und Remus folgt ihm auf allen vieren.  
  
Lupin: Rotkäppiges Kind, wo wohnt deine Oma?  
  
Snape: Dort hinten im Wald  
  
Lupin(leise): Oh du mein Rotkäppchen, du sollst mir schmecken...  
  
Lupin lächelt Severus an  
  
McGonagall: DU SOLLST IHN FRESSEN WOLLEN! NICHT ANBAGGERN!  
  
Lupin: Oh sieh nur die Blumen, die hier rumstehen...  
  
Flitwick stürmt auf die Bühne und verteilt Blumen...  
  
Lupin: Die kannst du doch deiner Oma pflücken... sie mag sicher viele Pflanzen...  
  
McGonagall: Und Rotkäppchen begann Blumen für seine Großmutter zu pflücken...  
  
Severus rutscht auf den Knien auf der Bühne herum und sammelt die Blumen, die Flitwick verstreut hat, auf.  
  
McGonagall: Währenddessen ging der Wolf schon zum Hause der Großmutter und klopfte dort an...  
  
Lupin steht vor der Tür des Hauses und lächelt ins Publikum.  
  
McGonagall: UND KLOPFTE DORT AN  
  
Lupin klopft an.  
  
Stimme von Trelawney: Ich weiß, dass du es bist, du böser Wolf. ich hatte eine Vorahnung und...  
  
McGonagall: SYBILL!!!!  
  
Stimme von Trelawney: Komm herein, Rotkäppchen...  
  
Lupin betritt das Haus und versucht Trelawney wirklich aufzufressen...  
  
McGonagall: Nur so tun als ob!!!  
  
Lupin lässt sie los.  
  
Lupin: Ich will nicht den Wolf spielen...  
  
McGonagall: REMUS!  
  
Lupin: Okay okay ich spiel den Wolf...  
  
McGonagall: Nachdem der Wolf die Großmutter verspeist hatte... legte er sich in ihr Bett und wartete auf Rotkäppchen die auch bald ankam. Da die Tür offen stand, ging sie gleich ins Wohnzimmer...  
  
Severus sieht sich im Wohnzimmer um...  
  
Snape: Erstaunlich hässliche Wohnung...  
  
McGonagall: NOCH EINMAL!!! SEVERUS!! UND DU KANNST VON DER BÜHNE GEHEN!  
  
Snape: ERSTAUNLICH HÄSSLICHE WOHNUNG!  
  
McGonagall: GEH!  
  
Snape verlässt die Bühne. Und im selben Moment kommt Gilderoy Lockhart hinzu, er trägt eine grüne Robe und ein Gewehr...  
  
Lockhart: Und was ist aus meinem Auftritt?  
  
McGonagall: ABGEBLASEN! Macht euren Kram doch allein!  
  
Wütend rennt sie von der Bühne...  
  
Alle klatschen, der Vorhang schließt sich... und keiner der Schüler hat das Stück verstanden... 


End file.
